Einree
by ExistenceIsFutile23
Summary: With a powerful 'ice bender' roaming and killing for a hidden meaning, is Aang,Zuko,Azula or even Toph safe? What IS Einree? Warning Blood! LeMoNs. PAIRINGS: OCxTOPH main ,OCxAZULA,OCxTY LEE
1. ice, Blood, tear, Lust

Alright, this is my first fanfiction! I finally get to write this story that's been in my head forever! I'm going to try my hand at a lemon or two in later chapters.. Oh, and I'm gonna try to throw in lots of gore and psycho-ness by my original character.

Yeah!

- I don't own Avatar the Last Air Bender, but I do own Faust and Einree! haha! -

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-CHAPTER 1-

_Ice, Blood, Tear, Lust._

'Einree is already inside…' he thought walking through the crowds of people toward his destination. The people were giving him weird looks. A teen dressed in dark blue clothes with a long black ponytail and long bangs walking through the crowded earth nation town.

Not to mention when he passed a chill followed him sinking into peoples skin making them shiver.

Finally he was there. The town's palace. He walked passed the immense trademark green and brown gates into a courtyard.

"Hello!" a servant said to him with a warm smile, "can I help you? Do you have an appointment with the prince?". Her smile faltered as she felt the chill he brought with him and his silent stare. She noticed his left eye was sapphire blue while his right was a light grey. "You could say that I do," he spoke in a crisp voice while raising his hand, palm up.

She looked at it with a confused look then back up at him and smiled.

"Oh, ok you can follow me please."

But her smile faltered again as she saw something she couldn't believe.

Ice was forming in his hand! No water!

She made a choking noise as she felt something piercing her chest.

He looked down at her first falling to her knees clutching her chest and looking at the blood streaming out to cover her fingers, then falling to the ground with a gasp.

The blood began pooling around her body on the courtyard ground.

His eyes grew wide suddenly at the sight of the growing blood puddle and his fist clenched into a ball making the icicle in her heart disperse into shards.

He looked up, his face blank, and stepped over her body walking into the palace.

---

When he reached the door, there were 23 guards dead (some decapitated) on the palaces main room floor. He had a sword in his left hand made of ice that was shaped so it curved a tiny bit at the end and was only sharp on one side like a cleaver.

It was dripping with blood.

He opened the doors and walked in to see the prince of this large city sitting in a chair at the head of a long table with advisors flitting all around him.

Everyone stopped and looked at him, "Who the hell are you?!" the prince said adjusting his glasses.

Everyone then noticed the bloody sword he was wielding and the large amount of dead guards behind him. "What the-" the prince started but was cut off when the intruder materialized next to him in a cloud of… 'Snowflakes?' he thought after he screamed like a girl. The advisors all scattered screaming and throwing papers.

"Are y-you going t-t-to h-hurt me?" the prince stuttered grabbing the armrests of his chair.

"No… I'm going to end your existence." He whispered and raised his sword. He brought it down slicing the prince's chest from his right shoulder down to his left hip. The prince screamed as his blood sprayed out covering his killer in a crimson coat. He smiled and licked blood off his lips while making his sword disperse In a shattering manner. He turned and found that Einree was here after all (otherwise he wouldn't have been able to materialize!), in the main room lapping at the puddles of blood.

He turned away from the cat-like demon and looked up at the marble ceiling. It was pure white like snow. Like home… A single tear made its way down his cheek and mixed with the prince's blood. He felt Einree push against his leg. Looking at the demon one would think it a cat,

(A/N- especially weird since all the animals in avatar are a mix of two! Except Bosco…)

But upon further inspection you would see the longer pointed ears and the extra long tail with a purple ring magically floating around the middle. Also it's eyes, which were the same color as the ring. It was also pure white (except for the crimson liquid that now covered its mouth).

A high-pitched whistle filled the room and he turned to see a woman standing in the doorway. "Still as violent and brutal as ever I see," she said brushing a bang away with the back of her hand, the other on her hip in her trademark stance.

"Azula…" he said with no emotion on his face or in his voice.

"How did you know I was here?" he asked.

"I just followed the trail of blood and guts," she smirked at her response. He materialized behind her and stood with his arms at his sides. She flinched a little but still stayed with her back to him.

"Why did you leave?" she asked with more emotion in her voice than she would have liked.

He stepped forward and wrapped one arm around her stomach and the other under one of her arms. There was a look of sadness on his face showing his first emotion in a long time. "Faust" she gasped, but not out of fear, more like… 'Lust?' he thought and smirked.

"I still don't understand you," she said looking down. "You're the only person I've ever met who I care about their actions or what they're thinking…" she said with anger creeping into her words. He scoffed and said, "I don't understand anything, and that's why I left". He lowered his head and breathed heavily on her neck teasing her. She gasped again and tilted her head back bitting her lip and clenching her fists making sparks come out.

"Heh" he scoffed again and materialized away a few feet in front of her. "I need to find out why I-".

She already knew what he would say.

it was his obssesion.

Its why he always left.

she didn't understand.

I need to find out why I...exist," he said with his whole person once gain portraying no emotion.

She said nothing as Einree then Faust materialized away leaving her in the empty bloody palace.

---

"So he can make ice out of thin air?" Ty Lee asked for the second time bouncing in her seat.

" But he can't control water?" Mai said twirling a dagger in her fingers. "Yes. He creates ice that cannot be melted by fire. Only by time." Azula stated.

"But is stronger than all three of us combined…"

Ty Lee gasped at Azula's out of character admittance of lesser power. "So you two had a fling back then huh?" Mai chuckled. Azula ignored her and continued her brooding. "This Faust guy sounds scary… I want to see him!" Ty Lee put on a cheesy toothy smile and Mai sighed.

Their armored tank kept rolling along after the Avatar's bison. They were following its fur. She would have him soon.

'Maybe that would draw Faust back…' she thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All right first chapter done! I made Azula a bit out of character because I wanted to make Faust be the only person ALIVE who could make her like that.

R&R would be appreciated! )

Thanks!

-Cristian


	2. Child of Nothing

- I don't own Avatar the Last Air Bender, but I do own Faust, Rin and Einree! haha! –

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-CHAPTER 2-

_Child of Nothing_

Faust walked through the forest with the moons light shining through the trees. 'This forest is silent,' he thought. It was a full moon, meaning Einree had to go into hiding. Unlike his water bending cousins, Faust the 'ice bender' lost most of his strength and became anemic during full moons.

His deepest secret.

He came to a clearing filled with moon lilies sparkling in the moonlight, and leaned back against a tree with his arms crossed looking up at the full moon. There were fireflies lighting the clearing. He came to conclusion that he was totally and utterly alone…

(A/N- I'm listening to 'Simple and Clean'[just beat Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories and I'm on a kingdom Hearts binge!! and this scene just seemed to match up with the song well to me.)

"Einree…" he whispered and waited. Nothing happened, as he knew it would. He exhaled and saw the wispy appearance of his breath, even though it was summer in the Earth Kingdom and very humid and muggy. His powers weren't all the way gone.

He gazed back up at the moon and began to think. 'Why do I exist? Why do I have a consciousness as "myself"?' Faust frowned and moved his line of sight to the silent yet active fireflies. 'Einree, do you know the answer? Is that why you help me? Is it that you're leading me on to it?'.

He waved his hand in a wide arc across his body toward the flowers, freezing their petals.

'I've killed so many… and still I'm not satisfied. Their existence is gone while I stand here in this sickeningly tangible world.'

He sat down against the tree and put his hand in his black hair, ruffling it up as he looked down. His hair was white at all the tips including the end of his ponytail giving it a unique look. Faust looked up and screamed, disrupting the silent air.

"WHY?!"

---

It had been a week since they had arrived in the fire nation.

(A/N- this takes place between the first few episodes of book three- fire)

And all Aang could think of was his upcoming battle with the fire lord. He gulped, sitting in front of the campfire.

All Toph could think of on the other hand was how bored she was. So she did what any reasonable bored person would do, "I'm going into that town," she said standing up and pointing in the direction of the town they had been in earlier that day.

"Okay." Sokka said turning the fish he was cooking over the fire. " Just don't get molested or anything, I'm not saving you." He smirked.

"Sokka!" Kitara yelled slapping his arm, which made his fish fall of into the fire. "Hey!" he yelled tearing up, it had taken him all day to catch that.

"Gee, thanks Snoozles," Toph said with a sigh and turned to leave.

"Just be careful!" Kitara said as Aang was snickering at Soka in the background.

Toph just waved back in their direction, "don't worry sugar queen, what could go wrong? Its not like I'm BLIND or anything…" she yelled back and laughed a her own, overly used joke.

Her stomach growled.

"Ugh, hungry!" she groaned picking her ear with her pinky in a Toph-like fashion.

---

Faust was on the ground of the clearing lying in the lilies and staring at the moon.

'One eye blue, one eye grey,

Einree come home.

So cold says the victim,

Such a sticky love colored mess.

One eye blue, one eye grey,

Einree come home…'

He sang this song quietly to himself. He would always have time to make songs made of what his thoughts were at the moment whenever there was a full moon and he didn't have Einree's company.

His own blood was leaking out of his mouth.

'Why? Why does this happen every full moon?' he thought. He wiped the ice-cold blood away but it kept coming. He had only just bathed that morning, now he would have to again…

During his reprieves of 'Einreelessness' he became a different person, he noticed.

All the viciousness and thirst for killing was gone. Instead it was replaced by endless questions and self-mutilation by mental means.

'I'm my own weakness" he thought.

---

Screams of pain and terror filled the nights air. The small earth nation village was being attacked a night after the full moon.

Einree walked on a high fence and watched as Faust slit the throat of a little boy with his elaborately crafted ice sword. She jumped down to lap up the child's blood as Faust materialized into the house next door to continue. Einree got sustenance from human blood, but didn't need it to survive.

Still, she liked the taste.

Faust had killed every villager. It was mostly elders and children. "Hardly any fun…" he said to Einree as he turned and walked out of the village.

"Why?" came the voice of a child behind him.

He stopped with his eyes closed.

"Your parents, are they dead?" Faust asked without moving.

"They were the first…" the child said with no sadness or anger in her voice, she was crying silent tears though, Faust could tell.

He could smell them.

'Ah, the child's parents had been his first victims of this massacre,' he thought.

He could remember their faces so clearly. He had laughed hysterically while he had decapitated the father and pinned the mother to the wall with an ice lance, severing her arm in the process.

Faust frowned. " I don't know why. You had best leave now." He continued walking away from the dead village.

"Why do we feel this… this pain? This horrible feeling even though it doesn't matter, because one day we will die and have no memories, no recollection of the pain we felt? But for now we feel it, and it torments us?" the child said to Faust's back.

Faust opened his eyes wide and inhaled sharply. He fell to his knees.

He could hear the child sobbing now and hear her footsteps on the dirt as she walked to him.

The ice started forming in his hand and tears streamed down his cheeks.

The child reached him but stopped upon seeing the ice forming in his hands.

But the child was ready to go.

"Please. End my pain too" she choked out.

Faust turned and held up his hand. The girl looked at the ice morphing against his palm.

It shaped itself into a crescent matching the moon that hung in the sky.

She was confused, and even more so when Faust wrapped the child into a hug resting his head on hers.

"No." he said, "You must find out the answer yourself. We all must, and then you can know why you feel pain." He let go and grabbed her hand placing the ice crescent into it.

"This ice is special… I made it so it will never melt. Ever."

"Your name?" she whispered.

"Faust" he replied.

"My name's Rin" she said.

"Rin… Thank you."

He stood up to leave. She looked at his face.

There were tears constantly flowing out…

His eyes…

Both were grey.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That whole scene between him and Rin I was listening to 'Sanctuary' [you know, my Kingdom Hearts binge! and it seemed to fit again!

Because Rin was not angry with or scared of him, but sought answers in him. And also that Faust found a sort of 'Sanctuary' in her because he realized that others could feel as he did.

Well that's what I came to think of the scene!

R&R would be appreciated! J

Thanks again!

-Cristian


	3. Kill Me Softly

Thought I'd make this chapter a funny one (more cussing too!) as well as a little warm & fuzzy. And Zuko makes his debut all you Zuko fans! I used to hate the punk, but he's grown on me. That's why I'm gonna make him have a relationship with Faust. (NO NOT THAT KIND! Sorry yaoi lovers!)

- I don't own Avatar the Last Air Bender, but I do own Faust, Rin and Einree! Haha! –

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-CHAPTER 3-

_Kill Me Softly_

"Fuck!" Zuko screamed. He had stubbed his toe getting out of bed. "Stupidpieceofshitbedimfuckinhungry…" he grumbled getting dressed.

He stood up straight.

There was someone there.

He turned around quickly holding the broadsword he kept hidden in his sock drawer.

(A/N- Hahaha! Paranoid bastard! J)

There was an animal on his bed…

'A cat-,,, cat?' Zuko pondered confused at the beasts 'non-mixed ness'.

He lowered his weapon while the cat-cat continued to stare at him.

"You can go Einree, I believe Azula is here. Pay her a visit wont you" A Boy about Zuko's age said, suddenly sitting on Zuko's bed said.

"Holy fuck!" Zuko shouted drawing up his sword again, this time splitting it into two.

"Quite the mouth you have. So you're Zuko?" the boy was talking to himself more than he was to Zuko.

"Who are you and why are you in my room?" Zuko asked.

"My name's Faust. You could say I'm acquainted with your sister."

Zuko's eyes widened,

"You're friends with Azula? Then I don't have to guess real hard to know that you're here for some kind of manipulation."

Faust held up his hands innocently.

Zuko noticed that this strange boy never showed any emotion.

"I'm here to offer a truce," Faust said.

"What do you mean?" Zuko spat, angry now that this intruder seemed to be toying with him.

"I know the Avatar is still alive."

Zuko dropped his swords in shock.

"H-how?"

"I can sense him Zuko…"

"You failed at killing him, and I want to help you make sure you don't do it again." Faust said standing up and turning his back to Zuko. "How the hell do you know all this?" Zuko was scared.

"I guess I'll tell you 'my story'" Faust muttered.

Faust told him of his relation with Azula, his deeds of killing key political figures, and of his powers (To explain how he got into his room and how he could assist in the assassination of the Avatar).

"Fine" Zuko Said, "It's a deal, but I have one thing you must do first." Faust just waited.

"I need at least two weeks before I leave here. Political business and the likes" Zuko stated. "But I can get you an inn room in the city to stay in for that time. I cannot let my father or Azula or anyone for that matter know of this."

"Of course" Faust replied.

Zuko got ready and showed Faust to the Inn he would stay in.

"Two weeks?" he said to Einree who had appeared after Zuko left with a handshake.

Einree had come back with a note in her mouth.

Faust ripped it open and red it, while petting Einree.

_Faust,_

_I need you to meet me tonight at the palace gates._

_We need to talk._

_-Azula_

Faust finished reading and crumpled the letter throwing it in the trash by the door.

Einree made a funny choking noise. "Did you just laugh?" Faust asked mildly surprised.

Einree stared at him and materialized away.

---

Einree had been gone for 4 days and Faust realized she'd be back only when it was time to leave. Or if he called her.

But he wouldn't do that.

Her essence was beginning to ebb away like on full moon nights, but he still retained his powers.

He liked the feeling of his freedom from the constant need to quench Einree's appetite for blood.

He liked the feeling of his freedom as he wandered the big city every day buying 'curios' as a very

Feminine-looking pirate/salesman had called them.

He actually felt happy for the first time in a long time and smiled, interacting with people.

He had been visited by Zuko twice and talked of their plans to leave and hunt the Avatar.

But what made Faust the happiest was that he got to meet someone very special…

---

Zuko could tell the immense difference in Faust after his second visit.

It was that thing.

Einree.

It was pure evil. And without it around, Faust was a different person.

It bothered Zuko to no end.

He would always watch his back when Einree was around now.

---

Toph padded along in a lazy manner wandering the immense fire capitol streets.

The group had decided to split up and do their own things.

She was walking to a nice smell of some kind of meat when she felt a chill disturb the vibrations of her senses. She stopped and focused.

"Hi" came a voice scaring her so bad that she actually screamed. She could tell the boy was covering his ears. "Sorry!" he said, "You just looked like you were lost".

"Uh, no I was just… thinking" she blushed at her extremely high pitched and 'un-Toph-like' scream.

The boy chuckled, which made Toph blush more. 'Why am I blushing so much?! He probably thinks I'm one of those dumb ass girly girls!' She thought.

'But why should I care what a stranger thinks?' She could feel the boy hold out his hand breaking the awkward silence.

"I'm Faust," he announced as she held her hand out and shook it. "Name's Toph" she stated indifferently.

"You're blind," he said, shocking her a bit.

"What gave it away? The unfocused eyes, or just the look of em'?" she asked with a smirk.

"Neither." Faust said, " you were trying to sense me out with vibrations when I met you, and you're still doing it now to see everything around you." He recited, which scared Toph.

"H-h-how?" she stammered.

"I… don't know." He said really unsure. 'Einree's not even close!' he thought.

'What a weird guy!' Toph thought.

Her stomach growled.

'Oh. My. God.' She thought as she blushed again, a recently acquired habit.

"I know a good steakhouse not to far away" he said after a good laugh.

"Did you plan this all out, or are you just that damn good?" she said realizing she was mere putty in this strangers hands. Yet oddly, she liked it. She liked the new attention and mysterious ambience of her new 'friend'.

He laughed again (which made her 'warm inside')

'How disgusting.' She thought not believing she had even thought those two words.

"Okay, lead the way, Faust was it?"

"Yeah. Nice to meet you Toph" he said grabbing her hand. She blushed but realized he was just being a gentleman.

She didn't mind.

'Okay no more blushing Toph!' she mentally slapped herself. Faust's hands were ice-cold at first, which shocked her. But then they warmed up at her touch.

'Weird…'

They walked to the restaurant holding hands. Toph got so nervous at one point; she sneezed and made the earth rise beneath a salesman's cart sending it and its contents flying.

What did you expect? She had never held a boys hand before, like this.

They walked away while she apologized to the salesman who was just screaming

"MY CABBAGES!" over and over.

They had a nice lunch at the steak house, (Toph stuffing her stomach full, and getting angry at herself for looking like a pig.) Faust had just smiled and asked her questions and told her about himself whenever she asked.

Afterwards he walked her back to her Inn. "Well, it was nice to meet you Toph" he said letting go of her hand. "Yeah, same here." She faced him.

There was silence for what seemed like forever.

"Will I see you tomorrow then?" Faust asked. "S-sure, if you're not busy…" Toph said.

"Great. Uh, I'll meet you in the square at mid-day for lunch?"

"Okay" Toph said

"See ya." He smiled and walked away.

---

Toph went into the Inn not meeting any of her friends on the way and went to her room.

She leaned back on her door when she closed and locked it.

"If you're not busy!" She mocked herself in a high-pitched voice. "So stupid."

----

Faust got back to his Inn seeing that Einree was still not there, proving his theory.

He lay on his bed with his arms spread and his eyes closed.

" See ya!" He mocked himself in a low masculine voice. "So stupid."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That chapter was different from the others… the next one will have more action and blood (I promise). And NOT ONE, BUT TWO LEMONS! But who will it be???

Probably not what you're thinking. :

Toph is probably my favorite Avatar character..

MY CABBAGES!!!

Hahahahahaha! That never gets old to me!

R&R would be appreciated! J

Thanks! (For holding through that boring chapter!)

-Cristian


	4. Drain Sadistic

BWAAHAHAHAHAH!!!! RAAAiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!! ----(Dir En Grey)

one review would be nice...

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Avatar: The Last Airbender that is.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 4

Drain Sadistic.

Gasping. Struggling for the ever present element of my affection. Air. I could control it, but it wasn't bending to my will now.

For some reason when he had wrapped his cold hands around my throat, my joints froze...

I couldn't summon a pebble, a drop of water from the nearby barrel or even the air that I could always feel flowing around my fingers.

Between choking gasps I came to a sad realization:

I, the Avatar was going to die in this dirty Fire Nation back-alley.

"Ava- Avatar! I found- No! Einree! Einree! EINREE!" my assailent was screaming by the end of his mad rant.

Who in the world was Einree? How did he know I was the Avatar?! My headband was on and everything.

Maybe I knew him..

I had been wandering the town looking for Kitara when all of a sudden, this guy is holding me in the air choking me!

He had some crazy eyes and long black hair with white at the tips.

But now, it seems, he was arguing with himself. He could have killed me by now, but he was saying random things like he was mentally fighting himself about whether or not to off me.

Then he was gone.

He dropped me on the ground and ran away saying "sorrysorrysorry!'. Was he crying?

I rubbed my neck coughing.

I tested to make sure I could bend. everything wroked alright so I ran back to the inn.

' Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!' I thought all the way back.

---

"Aang! You're in serious danger! We have to leave!" Kitara was shaking me by the shoulders with her eyes wide, screaming like a maniac.

"Whoa sis, slow down. We HAVE to stay here!" Sokka waved his hands around while he talked.

I had gotten to the inn and told everyone of my near-death experience.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Kitara said looking at Sokka angry.

"How about Aang stays in the Inn for these last few days?" Toph muttered from her spot laying on the floor.

Kitara looked at Sokka and I like she was considering the idea.

"You're fine with that twinkle toes?" Toph asked me. "I don't mind i guess..." I responded, really not wanting to.

"Okay... but Aang you have to promise, you have to promise ME, that you will not go out." Kitara pleaded looking into my eyes.

I sighed.

"Okay."

---

Shit. What- where was I?

Where was that damn cat-demon? I had found him.

The Avatar.

I had been going to see if Toph wanted to go see a show, when I looked down an alley.

There he was! The Avatar. I had seen plenty of pictures of him to see through his pitiful disguise. I was going to walk away and pretend I hadn't seen him.

Einree wasn't around, why should I have to kill?

But then I snapped. I attacked him almost killing him. It was so hard to resist breaking his little neck... But i fought myself blacking out and waking up here.

Back at my room.

But the worst part is that Einree had returned.

"No. Please... Don't make me!" I pleaded backing into the wall. Einree walked closer, staring at me.

The pain was intense. The blood began trickling from the corners of my mouth while I whimpered. "You. Evil. Bitch." I said through gritted teeth.

Einree's power, her essence was being forced back upon me with a searing pain.

Then I was gone. Or back i should say. Back to the sadistic being I had always been.

I looked down at Einree who was now licking her paw clean.

"What, no 'I missed you'?" I asked her with a smile.

---

"Hello Zuko," Faust said to me upon my entrence to his room.

I looked at him with a small nod. It was fucking freezing in here! "Uh!" I gasped seeing the cat-cat monster Einree on the windowsill.

"Oh yes, she came back yesterday" Faust said.

I just nodded and stood where I was making sure to avoid looking at the demon.

"So why did you call me here Faust? Oh, and I have some news for you."

Faust got up from his chair and waved at Einree, who nodded and phased away.

"I saw the Avatar yesterday. I almost killed him," Faust said without emotion.

"W-what?!" I stuttered. "He's here? Did he escape?"

Faust sat back down with a sigh, "I wasn't quite myself and it wasn't within my power to kill him. He escaped."

I looked at him and began to breath again and slow my heart rate. "It's okay. We have other buisness before we begin looking for him" I said.

"Oh? And that is?" he asked.

"My father has requested I lead an insursion at the North Pole," I said.

"I had heard of Zhao's failure there" Faust said looking up at me. "I'm guessing this is a request for my assistance"

I nodded, "My father wants me to lead the mission with elite soldiers, but I think you and I are capable enough."

"The plan..."

----

We were ready by nightfall, the plan was set adamantly and we had everything we needed. "Lets arrive neaar the outskirts" Zuko said. We were in the middle of his big palace room with Einree waiting patiently on a dresser.

"Okay" I replied and Einree phased. I grabbed Zuko's shoulder and initiated my own phase.

We arrived in the middle of a storm, "This is good," I told Zuko, "a distraction of sorts. He nodded and put his hood on beggining to walk.

"When it's done, will Azula come with the others?" I asked him and he visibly flinched.

"Uh, yeah. She's ecorting..." he mumbled trailing off.

I could understand his issues with her, I just wanted to brace myself for her annoying persistence.

We walked through empty city with the wind at our backs pushing us on. Everybody in the city was in their homes, safe from the maelstrom.

Zuko turned left into an alley and I followed.

We would look suspicious in our black hooded traveling cloaks in the middle of an empty town, so the alley it was.

"Einree's ready" I informed him and grabbed his shoulder again.

When we opened our eyes, I had found that Einree had given us the destination of an empty room inside the temple. Good.

"Okay," Zuko said looking around, "this should only take five minutes".

I nodded and he cracked the door looking out. He walked out quickly and closed the door, which I walked over to and put my ear against.

He had cornered a servant and was talking to the person.

"Oh excuse me, but could you show me to the main floor?" I could hear him say. "Oh sure! You're attending the royal banquet?" a female voice asked.

"Yes" Zuko covered without hesitation.

We were having the best luck today, a storm and a party? There was no way we were going to be stopped.

"It would be an honor to be escorted by such a beautiful woman" Zuko said, pouring on the charm. "Oh... Thank you..." the girl muttered, and I could tell she was blushing and looking down or something.

I turned and searched my senses for Einree's presence.

When I found it, I materialized to it. We were the shadows behing a grand throne in a massive, loud room.

I crossed my arms and leaned back against the wall. Einree broke her murderous stare from the throne to walk over to me and jump up on my head.

She made a little mewing noise that would trick someone who didn't know what she was int thinking she was an innocent house pet.

"Patience, you'll get what you want" I told her.

The king stood up from his throne and raised his arms, making the crowded room of partygoers fall silent.

"Thank you all for being here!" he boomed. "Better here than in our houses! We'd die out there!" a man from the crowd shouted. I smirked while everyone laughed.

The man who had said it was actually Zuko, he was in position and doing a seamless job of blending in.

The girl who was escorting him was pretty cute and holding onto his arm laughing. "Godd point! But please, enjoy yourselves" The king said.

Time for these people's hell to be cast upon them.

Swiftly, I phased to the throne and summoned my frost sword, putting it to the kings throat before he even knew I was there. Zuko shot a blast of fire into the air and the place erupted in screams. "Don't move!" Zuko yelled. Some people were headed for the door but Einree was already there making them stop at this strange sight.

"If you resist, you will have a headless ruler!" Zuko continued to shout brandishing his swords.

There was alot of whimering from men and women alike and childeren were crying. I had to work so hard not to just slit this kings throat right there,

Einree sensed this and I could see her lick her lips in anticipation.

"Good. Don't move an inch!" Zuko said walking over to me and the king, "I'll send the messenger hawk" he told me.

"The fire nation will be here soon".

---

The fire nation had arrived from their post about half a league away in less than twenty minutes. The entire city had been locked down and prisoiners were starting to fill up cells.

Azula walked at a brisk pace toward the main temple with Mai and Ty Lee trailing behind.

"She's eager to see that Faust guy," Mai whispered to Ty Lee with a smirk. "Aren't you eager to see Zuko?" Ty Lee asked.

"Whatever..." Mai muttered. "You're so dramatic!" Ty Lee shouted, making Mai angry.

Zuko was on the throne cleaning his swords. Einree was lapping the blood of a 'wannnabe hero' who Zuko had stabbed right in the chest.

Faust sat at a table quietly eating some food from the 'dead' party.

The doors burst open and Azula, along with her friends, walked in.

"Hi Zuko!" Ty Lee shouted, recieving a grunt from him. Mai just walked over and stood next to him without words.

"Well Zuzu, you guys sure left this place reasonably clean" Azula said watching Einree finish the blood.

"I expected guts hanging from the ceiling when I found out you'd be part of this Faust".

Everyone looked at Faust who was still at his table eating.

"I did what had to be done. Besides, there's still prisoners" Faust said waving his chopsticks as he talked.

"Hi! I'm Ty Lee!" she had sidled over to Faust while he was talking and now was staring at him with wide eyes. "You can bend ice from thin air?" she asked rather loudly, invoking a sigh from Mai and Zuko.

"Yes" Faust replied, "Now that you're all here, does that mean we're leaving Zuko?"

"Actually no," Azula cut off Zuko, who was about to speak, "the firelord has requested a meeting tomorrow and you have been asked to attend" she said recieving a glare from Zuko.

Faust was silent and resumed eating. Ty Lee was now moving around him in an animated way looking at every inch of him with wide eyes.

"It's really cold around you. Your eyes are pretty, one's grey and the other's blue. Your clothes are so cool where'd you get them? Can you swim? Do you think i'm cute? How many people have you killed? I've never killed anyone I think. Does your pet cat-cat always eat blood? Do you eat blood?" she spoke franticly and pointed at Einree.

Everyone, including Azula waited to see how Faust would react to this.

"Here, yes, don't care, three-hundred and twenty-three, yes and no" he answered all her questions, surprising everyone.

Ty Lee just smiled, proud of herself.

"Ahem, anyways... There have been quarters set up for us in this temple" Azula said, visably vexed by Ty Lee's flamboyant giddiness and Faust's actions of humoring her.

"Quarters? What are those?" Ty Lee asked.

"Rooms" Mai told her with a frown.

Faust stood up, making everyone in the room flinch except Zuko.

He walked to Azula who watched his moves with suspision.

He got right to her and materialized behind her, grabbing her around the stomach and pulling her into him. Everyone was shocked by these actions, and Azula looked as if she would explode.

"You can TELEPORT?!" Ty Lee yelled jumping up and down.

Faust ignored her, "I can't share quarters with you?" he whispered into Azulas ear. Her eyes went wide and she glared at the others who were watching.

---

Faust was in his room laying in bed when he heard a knock. "Come in" he said.

Azula stepped in and closed the door.

"That was a pretty bold move you pulled out there" she told him. "Didn't like it?" he asked with a smirk.

She smiled, "So have you come to your senses? Will you stay?"

"For now. What did you come for?"

"To take you up on your offer" she told him with a look on her face he didn't recognize.

'I know this...' he thought, 'oh yeah, this is "lustfull Azula". I'll have to remember that'. She moved over to his bed and sat down.

He sat up and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "How many have _you_ killed?" he asked her.

"Oh, a few" she turned back and kissed him. 'So cold' she thought, now getting on top and pushing him down to the bed.

His toungue sought entrance to her mouth and she obliged.

This was perfect. Faust would be hers now.

She would now have an effective method to make sure he wouldn't roam as he pleased. And all it required was for her to loose her innocence.

She almost laughed at the word, but it was true.

He grabbed onto her biceps and rolled over, pinning her down and staring at her.

"Is this what you want _princess_?" he said with a smile and sarcasm dripping off the last word.

"Yes, this is what I planned after all" she replied with a smug smile.

"I doubt that" he said going for a rapid attack of kisses on her neck. "Mhmmmm..." she purred, arching her back and grinding her hips into his.

This got a reaction out of him. "Here" she said ripping his shirt off of him.

She explored his chest and stomach with her hands. She brought her nails down from one shoulder to the opposite hip, leaving a large red scratch.

"I knew you liked it like that" he said, not affected by his new 'love-mark'.

"Like wha-" she began, but moaned when he had brought his head down fast, biting her neck hard enough to leave a mark.

"Like that?" he muttered.

"Oh god yes..." she replied feeling alive, warmth spread through her body along with electric chills.

He licked up her neck to her ear, nibbling on the lobe. "Ungh!" she groaned, digging her nails into his back.

He got up, straddling her, and yanked off her shirt.

She had come to his room with her hair down and silk pajamas on. He found out that there was nothing under these.

Maybe she had really planned this...

He didn't care right now though, he just stared down at her. Her eyes were partially closed and her hair was fanned out on the silk pillow under her.

He looked at her breasts, which were a medium size (which he liked), the nipples pert and ready.

"Go..." she whispered, "or you get another scratch".

He smirked and lowered his head. She exhaled softly as he began to kiss and suck on her left breast. He gave a bite and she made a 'yipping' noise. He worked on it while rubbing the inside of her thigh. He could feel the heat coming from her core. Moving to the other breast, he brushed his hand against her groin, drawing a high pitched gasp from her.

'Damn he's good... Has he done this before?' she wondered with her eyes shut tight.

He brought his head up to kiss her again. She moved her hand to his waist and began to undo the strap that hid what she wanted.

"Here" he said taking them off and throwing them to the floor.

He now remained in his underwear, his erection very visable. She reached forward and brush slowly up the bottom. The strain shown on his face made her want more.

"Take them off" she commanded, and he obliged throwing them with the pants.

She stared at his member and grabbed it, getting her first graon out of him. smiling up at him, she began to stroke it up and down.

She was now on top again with him laying back on his elbows.

She lowered her head and licked the head. He groaned again, pushing his hips upward.

Obliging, she took him into her mouth, working her tongue to try and get more of a rise out of him.

Her pace picked up until he grabbed onto her head, "I'm.." he grunted.

She stopped and waited for him to catch his breath.

She wouldn't let him be done just yet.

Flipping her again, he said "You still have too much on".

He pulled on her pants throwing them into the clothing pile. She was completely shaved like most fire nation women.

Stroking his finger against her entrance, he felt the wetness gather on it.

He slipped the tip in getting a little 'mew' noise from her.

After some more teasing, his whole finger went into her tight hole. She arched up and crinkled the blue sheets in her hands, "Yes... More" she moaned.

'Virgin?' he thought, 'I'm not gonna be any gentler with her'.

"Beg" he commanded, getting her to smirk. "Please" she mumbled with her eyes closed.

Faust lowered his head and entered with his tongue. "Whoa!" she gasped at the chills set through her body.

He found her clit and brutally attacked it with his tongue. "Oh! N-no... I- I'm cumming!" she whimpered.

This only made him work faster.

Her legs wrapped around his neck, pulling him in closer while she began to squirm and tear at the sheets.

"Faust!" was all she could say over and over.

When she was done she lay on the bed panting.

He got up and kissed her stomach, grabbing her legs and putting them on his hips.

"Ready?"

She nodded.

He positioned himself at her entrance, giving her a chilling smile before he started to push forward.

With the cringe on her face he asked, "Does it hurt?"

'Oh he would pay for that...'

Finally, after he was all the way in he started to slowly pull out. The next time he pushed in she felt pleasure replace pain.

"Faster."

He sped up, making their skin create a faint slapping sound.

"Oh- harder!" she moaned. He was happy to and gripped her hips harder, driving in.

Leaning forward, he muted her moans with a deep kiss. Her insides were so warm, 'maybe because she's a fire bender?' he wondered.

They were starting to twitch around him, making him almost lose it right there.

She began writhing and dug her nails into him again.

"Ahhhh!" she screamed drawing blood from his back. Faust bit his lip and pumped faster while she began to milk him for all his worth.

Azula's vision was filled with bright popping lights and fuzzieness.

'I'm gonna pass out!' she thought as she thrashed in ecstasy.

Before she faded out she could feel him release inside her.

She smiled.

Another thing to check off her large accomlishment list.

---

Pulling on my clothes, I got into my shoes and threw a blanket over her naked body. She had passed out at the end, almost not letting me finish.

"Selfish" I wispered looking at her face which showed a little smile.

I walked out of the room ready for a walk.

The storm had died out and there was a soft snow falling. It made the empty city a lonely scene.

Well, there were fire nation soldiers here and there standing guard. They all simply nodded when I passed and gave off the smell of fear.

I had almost reached the prison when I heard an all to familiar "Hey!".

I turned to face her looking at her furry pink jacket. "You're out for a walk too?" she asked.

I felt something in my lower body pulse like a heartbeat. but my heart only beat two or three times a minute...

"Yes. Im out for a... walk" I responded. Ty Lee was looking for me before this I guessed.

"Can I walk with you?" she asked, bouncing on her toes.

I just walked toward her and passed her.

She sped up to walk next to me, "I found a really pretty place near the top of the city!".

When we arrived, I was standing one the edge of a large balcony overlooking the whole city. "This is so pretty!" Ty Lee said from a few feet behind me.

I yawned and looked down at a roof, seeing something move.

Einree looked up at me, then down off the roof at a soldier on patrol.

I smiled and looked back to make sure the girl wasn't watching. She was looking at the snow falling down trying to catch it on her toungue, so I turned back around and shot down a quick icicle.

It hit the soldier's neck killing him instantly and silently, his spear was cast aside and the snow was being dyed a pleasent red color.

Einree jumped down for her reward.

I realized I was hungry too... But not for food.

"Hey," I said, interupting her musings about snow, "Do you have food in your quarters?".

"Oh, you mean my room thingy? yeah!" she replied.

We began walking down a ramp back to the temple. She was talking non-stop again about some invention of the earth nation that could be used to store food and keep it cold.

"And it's steam powered!" she finished.

Reaching her room, she walked in, "Come on in" she motioned.

I walked by the guard and slipped him a silver coin. He nodded and left.

"What do you want? See there's the cold-box-thing! They gave me lots of food" she said with the look of a young child.

"I'm not hungry" I stated.

"But you just said,you-" I cut her off, "I'm not hungry for your food" I told her trying to make her understand.

I was surprised when she gave an "Oh..." and looked at the bed.

"No" I said. She looked down disheartened.

"The shower"

She looked up and gave a coy smile, "I thought you liked Azula?".

"Do you think I have time to become attached to someone like her?" I replied.

"I just don't want her getting mad at me..." She frowned.

"I wont tell" I told her.

"Okay!" she smiled.

"So you DO think i'm cute!"

---

The bathroom was big and almost all white and blue. The shower had a sliding door made of glass and ice.

We Hastily removed our clothing, the second time that night for me, and entered the shower connected at the lips the whole time.

When the water was warm, she stood under it covering her chest and smiling seductively.

"I like you better wet" I whispered making her giggle. "I'm soo wet..." she whispered back.

I moved forward and pinned her to the wall to kiss all over her body.

"You taste good enough to eat"

"That's a little scary coming from you" she joked. I moved her hands away and licked her nipple.

From the way she moved and moaned, I could tell this was one of the more sensitive parts of her body. Nibbling and light touches made her squeal in delight.

I grabbed her and turned her around, pinned to the wall again.

I did the same to her neck as I had to her breasts, grabbing her ass. She really had a nice body...

Grabbing the pine scented soap, I lathered her whole body from her shoulders to her calves, stopping at a few choice places.

She took the soap away and did the same to me.

Both of us had our long hair tied back and matted against us.

When she reached my groin, she grabbed and began to stroke my erection, effectively lathering and pleasing me.

"Faster," I groaned, leaning back into the wall.

After several minutes of this, I could feel the tingle of release upon me. I grabbed her hand and pulled her to me for the attention of her tongue.

I reched down to feel the warmth of her inviting lips. She gasped and smiled, "I've never been touched down there" she said with emphasis on the last word.

Her entrance was already wet, and the soap helped. She was still tight as hell and whimpered over and over, grabbing onto the railings on either side of us now.

I pushed slowly, wiggling the first joint of my finger to recieve a wonderful moan from her.

"Deeper!" she exhaled with a gasp.

She was breathing hard, and I was going for all or nothing with my rapid strokes.

My hand meeting her pelvis was making a suction kind of noise.

"Ughhhhh! Oh yeeeaaahhh!" she shrieked, coming to her climax.

Wasting no time, I moved her breathless body into position against the wall opposite the faucet. She put her palms against the wall and spread her legs as far as the walls would allow.

I had a great view from this way, with her bent over to expose everything.

Squeezing her hips, I spoke into her ear, "next time we do this, you'll have to show me that flexability I've heard about".

She nodded and grinned.

Positioning myself, I slid in from behind her fast ignoring her gasp of pain. Working around I felt out the pulsing glove she made around me.

Now she was moaning softly, moving with me.

I put one hand on her back and the other on her rear slidding out.

Picking up the pace a little was easier now that she wasn't as tight, so I got to a good pace creating a slapping rhythm that joined her moans.

I bit my lip and gave her butt a hard slap, "Oh!" she gasped, apperantly liking it.

For the second time that night, I bucked forward in pre-release.

She arched and wailed, her insides tightening around me.

We came together in a chorus of moans and groans.

I pulled out backing up into the showers spray enough so she could join me. "That.was.amazing." she said between breaths.

We cleaned eachother off and I got out to get dressed. Her head poked out,

"Goodnight!".

"Bye" I responded and left.

---

Their flesh was like tissue. Their eyes were like saucers, frozen in a look of terror.

An arm severed.

A chest pierced.

A decapitated body.

One prisoner jumped and my blade connected with his hip, cutting him in two easily.

The laughs never left my lips as I cut down my trapped prey. Try as they might, gathering in the corner of the cell wouldn't save them...

With the guards asleep, it had been easy to enter the prison and materialize into the giant cell without noise.

"Gaaagh!" a young girl choked out as her blood splattered the ground like a grotesque pluvial event.

A mix of blood, severed limbs and brains covered the hold.

Einree wasn't even around, this was all for me.

I left to my room when there was no one left. The guards could clean up this mess tomorrow.

It was only half the city.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whew. that took a while. My first two lemons!

No one's reviewed yet...

That's ok though! I'll keep writing.

Next chapter has more of Toph.

thanks for reading. 00


	5. Frozen Effigy 1: Faust

Yeah! I got reviews. Thanks everyone reviewed!

But i have a question for 'rayvnofsorrows':

What does "p.s merf" mean?? (sorry if it's a stupid one)

Oh, and to clear up something, I thought of Faust's 'Ice bending' thing as more of a disability than an original idea. He just took his 'disability' and made it his weapon.

SORRY- this chapter didn't turn out to be much of the Toph chapter like I planned, BUT... this chapter is linked with the next, so i'm posting them at the same time.

DISCLAIMER- don't own Avatar: The Last Air Bender

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

_Frozen Effigy- Part 1: Faust_

"Are you gonna humiliate Zuko again?" Ty Lee asked Azula as they walked down the great halls of the Firelord's palace. "No," Azula responded with a breezy tone, "I think I'll give him a break just because you're here Mai".

"I'm sooo lucky" Mai said after a snort.

Mai noticed both of them had been acting wierd since last night... Azula was sort of layed back, and Ty Lee was still excited and giddy, but in a nervous way. Everytime Azula would say her name she would flinch.

And that morning (after Zuko kissed her goodbye), Mai had found the both of them in downcast moods.

Well, Azula's downcast mood was an impatiant, pissy one.

"Faust left without telling us goodby... Is Zuko gone with him?" Ty Lee had asked. "Of course he didn't say goodby!" Azula snapped at Ty Lee, making her jump, "I just hope those two don't think they're getting away from fathers request" she complained.

Now they were at the meeting room doors, so Mai had to snap to attention and quit spacing out.

What had happened last night to make her friends act so wierd?

---

I had left at dawn that morning with Faust, the fastest way to get back to my home. No one had been awake except for Mai, so I told her goodby and left before I had to listen to Azula, or that annoying Ty Lee.

I had seen Faust last night leaving his room, so I went and looked in. I wanted to see if Einree was there so I could follow her and see what evil things she was doing, but I saw something worse...

Azula was sleeping peacefully in his bed! And she was naked, but covered thank god!

To avoid puking, I ran outside.

The night air was extremely cool, but in a refreshing way, and it was snowing silently.

There he was again.

He had done the nasty with my sister! I didn't care, I just felt sorry for HIM...

Now he was walking towards the prison. Thats probably where Einree was. Eating prisoners... Or children or something...

But suddenly I heard footsteps in the temple opening behind me, so I hid behind a statue.

Ty Lee walked out quickly like she was on a mission. She went over and confronted Faust before he could go in the jail and started talking to him.

A minute or two later and I had followed them up to a balcony, hiding behind another statue.

Faust was staring down at something that I couldn't see.

I quietly moved down the ramp leading to the balcony to get a view of the city it looked down on.

A guard, that's what he was looking at. I was going to look up from the patrolling soldier and back at them, but suddenly the gaurd fell over and dropped his spear. "What?!" I whispered.

I was even more shocked when Einree jumped off the roof from above the dead soldier and began to lick the blood flowing from his neck.

I looked up at Faust and Ty Lee, but they were already walking down the ramp towards my hiding place.

I thought fast and decided to jump down over the railing and run silently behind a bathhouse.

I turned and walked toward the house where the murder had just gone down, that's where Einree was. I got there and found Einree still gorging herself on blood.

She was purring...

"Hello" I said, making her look up at me and nod then continue eating. That kind of caught me off gaurd, this thing really was intelegent!

I watched in silence as she ate, still purring.

Then she looked up at me, licked her lips, and phased away.

I was scared. Her eyes were like purple flames and still held an after-image in my own eyes. The blood on her mouth was creepy and the way she could just disappear at will...

I gave a last glance at the dead guy, then ran swiftly back to the temple.

When I got there, I went to Faust's room. It still contained a sleeping Azula.

Gross.

'I knew it!' I thought, walking even faster down the hall. This guy was a master. "Faust you horny dog" I whispered.

With my ear to the door I could faintly make out the sound of running water.

Then I heard it:

The sound of a moaning Ty Lee.

'Two in one night?' I thought.

Tomorrow, I'd have to get him to tell me how he does it.

---

"Toph.Toophh...Toph!" Katara said her name over and over, banging on the rock tent she had made.

"What?" Toph grumbled, lowering the door. "Breakfast" Katara said sweetly, which made Toph grumble even more.

Sokka had already eaten and was down at the small pond below their camp fishing.

"Ahhh! Shiiiitttt!!!"he screamed while hitting his head with the rod. He had lost the same fish for the third time.

"You really suck at that" Toph shouted down to him.

Aang sat down by Katara to eat his bread. "Toph's been really mopey and not as fun loving ever since we left that last place" He whispered to Katara. "I think it's because she met someone there" she replied.

"Like another girl?" Aang asked, always the clueless innocent.

"No, like a boy" Katara explained, " remember? She left almost everyday and sometimes at night saying she wanted to get something or that she was bored. But then when she came back, she'd be really happy and red-faced".

Aang looked over at his earth bending teacher who was asleep face first in her eggs. He smiled and walked over to her.

"Toph, wake up. Wanna go for a trip?"

---

I turned to look at the three girls who had entered the room. "Faust! Zuko!" Ty Lee yelled out, walking fast toward us with Azula and the 'ever so happy' Mai.

Zuko and I had gone right to the firelord when we landed back at the palace that morning. We were now in the firelords giant room on the ground below him. Einree was next to me on a pillow identical to the ones Zuko and I were on and the other three layed out next to us.

All three girls gave me a knowing look which I ignored while they sat down.

"Good. You made it" said the firelord. "Faust, I would like to thank you prsonally for helping in the capture of the north pole".

"I don't know who you are, or where you're from, but you've helped me in a great way and for that, you will be rewarded".

"Thank you" I said, not really caring about the reward. Unless it was the rest of those prisoners... or his daughter on a leash.

"But first, I have one request for you all" Ozai said, " If you complete this task, you will go down in history as fire nation heros".

We all looked up at him in silence, except for the gasp and giggle from Ty Lee.

"I need the five, or should I say, six of you to go to a town called Gaioga in the earth kingdom" he told us, " It's reasonably close to New Ozai. There is a small army gathering there that has been taking out fire nation camps and supplie lines. I'm counting on you all to fix this problem".

We all nodded and Azula said "Yes father". Ozai waved us all away, so we got up and left.

I materialized to my room before anyone could talk to me. Azula had been looking at me that whole time.

So we were going to go and slay an army tomorrow?

A feast for Einree.

---

The group arrived in the fire nation city a half hour after they left their campsight. "Why the hell are we goin back here?!" Toph demanded. "I don't know, but you two better have a good reason for this!" Sokka said annoyed, "We have to stick to the schedual!".

"Oh, screw the schedual!" Katara told him, which made him shut up and pout. "Listen," she whispered to Toph, "We came back to take a break, but we chose this place because Aang and I know that it's special to you".

"Wha- how? What do you mean?!" Toph sputtered with a red face. "Toph. It was so obvious. Don't worry, Sokka doesn't know so you won't have to listen to him" Katara muttered patting her arm.

"Okay, lets go to our inn..." Aang said with a comical lowering of his head and dragging of his feet.

"Oh yeah, thats right... you have to stay inside. Ha!" Sokka entered the conversation again and recieved a smack from Katara.

"Just shut up" Toph told him. "No YOU shut up!" Sokka yelled.

They argued back and forth like this all the way to the inn with Katara smiling and Aang moping along.

Sokka and Aang sat in their room grumbling about scheduals (Sokka) and sighing periodically (Aang). Katara took this oppertunity to bathe.

Toph on the other hand, was eagerly walking through town feeling for a cold presence.

She did this all day finally coming back to the Inn in a bad mood.

"No luck?" Katara said feeling sorry for her. "No" Toph said simply.

"Well don't worry, we're staying another night" Katara assured her. "WHAT?!" Sokka yelled sitting up off his bed. "Noooooooooooo..." Aang croaked from down on the floor.

"Hell no! We NEED to get going!" Sokka was now waving around, "if you didn't notice, we're trying to kill the firelord here! What happens when we miss the eclipse and aren't able to defeat him? 'Oh sorry guys, we'll try again next eclipse'!" He said sarcastically.

Toph was quiet and Katara started argueing with Sokka while Aang banged his head on the ground.

Toph walked to the bathroom and locked the door. 'What happens if he's not here?' She thought.

'I thought we were... I thought he was going to come with us'.

She remembered one of the eleven days she had spent with Faust:

Faust: So you travel with your friends?

Toph: Oh yeah, we've been everywhere.

Faust: Really? That would be... Enjoyable.

Toph: Yeah, it must be boring living in a dry town like this.

Faust: I don't live here. I guess i'm traveling too, just not in the way you are.

Toph: Seriously? By yourself?

Faust: I've never really thought about it like that. Is it fun traveling with companions?

Toph: Well, sometimes it's annoying but overall it gets no better.

Faust: I envy you.

Toph: ...D-do you want-

Faust: Want what?

Toph: Nevermind...

Toph had remembered WHY she was traveling. It wasn't just for shits n' giggles, she was helping to save the world! Besides, nobody could know that the avatar was still alive.

She slammed her fists on the counter with tears in her eyes.

"This is stupid!"

---

They arrived to New Ozai the same afternoon as the meeting with Ozai himself by means of Faust. "That was so awsome! Lets get up to the palace that way!" Ty Lee said removing her hand from Faust's arm.

Azula was about to tell her off, but she was interupted.

"Welcome your majestys!" a bald man walked up and bowed to them all. "I am Sanji, I will show you to the palace" He said without looking up.

"Why do we need to go to the palace?" Zuko asked.

"There is an intellegence operative there who will show us the layout of the land where we will meet the resistance and coordinate his men to assist us" Azula stated.

"Even though we don't need their help" Faust said monotonously.

Azula just nodded and Sanji looked scared by the strange newcomer.

"Do you really think we could take them on by ourselves?" Ty Lee asked staring at her hands amazed.

"Well we don't have the choice now" Mai said with a frown. "Lead the way" Zuko said to Sanji.

When they got into the palace they were welcomed by the giant of a man, Captain Forge. He showed them an outlay of the land and told them of the archers and benders that would be behind them to assist long range.

Faust had already declined frontline support saying they would only 'get in his way'.

"Well," Forge said, "Best of luck".

They all walked out of the room to go get something to eat with Einree trailing behind them.

---

Toph was walking through the streets with Momo trailing behind in a plodding step. The later was looking at all the different food stands with drool in the corners of his mouth. Toph never noticed that he was clearly hungry from his random noises and stops in front of stands. She was deep in thought.

The town did look nice Katara had told her. In was a warm summer night with a large moon and a few stars out. The town was busy with a fair amount people out and about running errands. The streets were all lined with torches on the streets and chains of 'wierd lights balls' (like christmas lights, but Toph wouldn't know what those are!) that cast a small glow of yellow on passerbys.

Toph was usually an independent person, everyone knew that. But right now she felt a longing for company.

Only one person's company.

'Might as well go home' she thought in one of her 'not best' moods. She was worried she would end up taking out her anger on a stranger or even the noisy Momo.

Momo chirped and chattered all the way back to the inn, and when they got there he gave an angry fist shake at Toph and flew into a window chattering all the way.

"What's his problem?" Toph asked out loud.

She went to bed as soon as she got in.

'Tomoorow's all or nothing' She thought sadly.

The next day she woke up to find Katara had already left their room so she got up and dressed to go eat breakfast.

Out in the hall she could hear Sokka's snores from his and Aang's room.

'I need to blow off SOME steam...' she grinned evily and stepped over to Sokka's door to see him sprawled on the bed.

She took a deep breath and a step forward effectivly flipping the mattres over with a stone spire. "Time for breakfast buddy!" she told him with a big smile.

"Son of a... I hope you know i'm not going easy on you because you're blind right?" He grumbled from under a sandwich of pillow, blankets and mattres in that order.

"I am?" She asked with a well practiced fake look of shock.

Sokka flipped her off, but cursed himself at the ineffective insult.

Happy with herself, she walked down the hall to the kitchen area.

She stopped when familiar voices invaded her ears.

"Yeah, I'll take him with me to go look for some new outfits for us" She heard Katara say. "He was out with Toph last night, poor thing was practically dying of hunger when they came back... I think he'll never go anywhere with Toph now" she said with a chuckle.

Just then Momo walked from out of Sokka's room clicking his tongue angrily at Toph, and into Katara's and her room.

"Sorry okay?" she shouted in his direction.

She walked into thee kitchen and felt that Aang was the one Katara was talking to.

"Good morning Toph! Hungry?" Aang asked.

Toph just grumbled, reaching for some sausage.

"Well, today's the day" Aang announced. This just made Toph's heart sink.

---

"Earth nation cloths are so not okay" Mai muttered. "I just added a little spice to mine and they're fine!" Ty Lee boasted, displaying her new brown and green belly shirt with caprie-like black pants. Everyone elses clothes looked normal.

"Lets go" Zuko said putting on his 'i'm on a mission.' face.

They all put thier hands on Fausts out stretched arm and felt the pull of being transported three miles away in matters of seconds.

Right when they landed (in front of a formation of rocks which they knew hid thier backup of archers and skilled benders), Faust instantly phased to a small forest to the right of the rocks.

Azula, Zuko and Ty Lee took up position right where they had arrived, while Mai walked slowly and apathetically over to the rocks.

Less than two minutes later, five earth benders could be seen 'earth surfing' toward them.

"Who are you?" the middle one asked Azula when they had stopped a ways back from them.

"Oh you know, just a poor trio of youths wandering around" Azula said with a yawn and shrug.

"Uh... okay, you kids better leave this area we wouldn't want you getting caught up in this action!" The man on the far right chucked.

"Yeah, that would be s-scary!" Zuko said with a stutter and wide eyes, which Ty Lee and even Azula had to work hard at not to laugh.

The army had arrived behind the five earth benders, marching in a pitiful formation.

Azula smiled and looked at Zuko who nodded.

Faust swiftly and silently exploded from the trees at a sprint running into the middle of the army who still hadn't seen him.

Upon reaching them, he started plunging quickly made ice daggers into chests as he ran through the confused crowd.

He counted twenty-three fatalitys before they caught on and he phased away.

"What the hell?!" The earth benders near Azula's group shouted, turning to see the damage.

Everyone was looking up at a cliff overhanging the battlefield to the army's right though.

Faust stood on top of it, his tied hair blowing in the wind.

He raised his arm above his head with palm raised while everyone watched in shock, and some in confusion.

"What's he doing?" Zuko asked, "we never went over this".

Suddenly dark clouds gathered around the air above Faust's hand. They grew larger fast, engulfing the sky above the field, makeing the army start yelling and drawing weapons, some scattering.

Azula surprised the distracted five earth benders with a bolt of lightning to each ones back. "Go!" she yelled and Zuko drew his swords running toward the crowd.

Ty Lee cart wheeled away, beggining to poke soldiers limbs.

Faust watched as the clouds he created began dumping snow on the battle field. He saw arrows (and some knives) along with fire balls fly out from behind the rocks into the back of the crowd.

Phasing down to them, he held up his hand. "Stop. We can handle it from here" He said to the archers and benders, "Come on Mai".

He jumped up and over the rocks to run into the fray near Azula who was sending blue flame everywhere.

Faust ran past her and shreded two soldiers with icicles erupting from the ground. The screamed in pain which only made Faust's kill-drive grow.

Creating a patch of ice below a charging soldier's feet, Faust made him slip and fly into the air. Wasting no time, he jumped and smashed his fist into the falling man's face, breaking his neck with a popping 'crunch'.

Faust ran over to Zuko who was now brandishing two whips of fire. The smell of burning flesh was strong, and the wall of snow falling made vision poor for the armorclad soldiers.

Faust didn't feel like creating his sword since there was only a small group of enemies around Zuko, so he jumped between two men and grabbed thier sides.

The ice covered their bodies quickly spreading out everywhere. They'd be dead in minutes, slowly and freezing.

He repeated this twice before running to the next area.

He found that Ty Lee hadn't killed anyone...

She just left them on the ground unable to move.

"Hi Faust! I got it covered, they won't be going anywhere!" Ty Lee shouted from the middle of thirty (he counted) temporarily paralyzed worriors.

"No they won't" he whispered to himself, extending his hand. Thirty replicas of his frost sword appeared and floated above the grounded men.

"W-what are you doing?" Ty Lee said with a scared look. He ignored her and continued looking at the terror frozen on the soldiers faces.

"I don't think you should..." Ty Lee warned him starting to back up.

Faust brought his hand down fast with no emotion on his face. All thirty swords decapitated their targets, the blood splattering a little onto Ty Lee's clothes and face.

She stood staring at the scene with wide eyes.

"If you don't have the will to kill them just call me" Faust told her and walked off back toward Mai.

Ty Lee just fell back on her butt in shock. Mai however had seen the scene in amusement. "Decapitation your favorite?" she asked Faust, throwing small knives at random people.

"No, I like this," he shouted grabing his left fore arm in a wide legged stance.

He created a giant sword of ice in his left hand (Think Cloud's sword), and put it on his shoulder.

"You wield that like it's nothing" Zuko told him, coming back from his scuffle. "Not that heavy," Faust told him, throwing it like a spear into a soldier's chest.

The oversized sword was more than enough to pierce into him and send him stumbling back in shock, gripping his chest.

Faust yelled and ran to him, jumping up with his feet on the man's legs and his hands on the sword's hilt. He pulled quickly, removing the blade, and did a backflip to the ground slashing in mid-flip so that when he landed on one hand and his feet, the soldier's body was severed horizontaly.

"Fuckin show off..." Zuko muttered and ran to get into the fight again.

The storm was dying out along with the resistance. Only about fourty soldiers remained.

Some archers had grown bored and were playing cards now. Ty Lee was sitting down watching her friends finish up.

"fourty-five!" Zuko yelled proudly after killing his last oppenent.

"Sixty-two" Azula said triumphant senting lightning through one.

"Twenty-four" Mai said monotonously.

"One hundred fourty-four" Faust muttered, cutting off the top of the skull of the last soldier with his giant weightless sword.

"Screw you" Zuko told him beggining to wipe his swords clean.

They all walked back towards the rocks.

"Die!" they heard a voice yell out and Zuko fell to his knees. Azula quickly turned and fried the soldier who was still alive on the ground.

They all looked at Zuko on the ground.

The soldier had thrown a knife into his back right by his right hip.

"Ughhh this stings like a-!" Zuko groaned, "can we please go back to New Ozai before I die or something?".

They all looked at eachother.

"Faust, will you carry him back-" Mai stopped mid sentence when Faust picked Zuko up bridal style, "like you two are married?" she said sarcastically.

"Ooo, if only.." Ty Lee said quietly, but Azula and Mai heard her and stared wide-eyed at her.

---

[Back at the palace in New Ozai

Mai was standing next to Zuko's bed with her arms crossed. A water bender that was prisoner of the fire nation had been assighned to heal Zuko's wound and now he was sleeping.

Faust was sitting silently in a chair in the corner with his arms crossed also. Ty Lee and Azula had gone to inform Captain Forge of their success.

"That was actually... fun..." Mai told Faust (She said it! She said it! She said the 'F' word! that's probably way OOC now..).

"Just because Zuko got stabbed?" Faust questioned. "No, now i'll have to listen to his wining" She told him.

Azula walked into the room with Ty Lee close behind.

"They want to throw a city celebration in our honor" Azula informed them.

"Oh, man, Zuko's not even awake" Ty Lee said, "he'd LOVE to hear someone was celebrationg his _honor_" she said with a giggle.

She looked over at Faust, "Don't you wish you had healing powers like that woman did?".

Azula snapped her head over to Ty Lee and cleared her throat.

"I don't want to heal people, you should know what I want to do by now" he said quietly.

The room was silent.

"Ohhhhh, you want to do the opposite of healing them! That means you want to kill them!" Ty Lee shouted.

Everyone sweat dropped.

There was a knock on the door. "Enter," Azula commanded. The woman who had healed Zuko walked in along with a little girl.

Faust's eyes grew wide upon looking at the girl.

"I just came to check on his wound," the woman informed them, "this is my grandaughter Rin".

The lady shook Zuko awake while the little girl looked amazed at Faust. "Faust!" she yelled out, making Azula, Mai, Ty Lee, Rin's grandma and the now awake Zuko at the girl then at Faust.

"Can we talk in private?" Faust asked Rin's grandma.

"Sure," said with a gentle voice. "We'll leave" Azula told him and motioned for her friends to follow.

When the door closed Zuko just looked at Faust and the little girl. "You know eachother?" Ha asked surprised that Faust would have anything to do tith a child.

"Yes, I was wondering that myself" The grandmother said.

"Grandma, this is the boy who helped me after mom and daddy were killed" Rin said pointing at Faust.

Zuko just raised his eyebrow at Faust. Him help a child? After the girl's parents were 'killed'?

He knew exactly what really happend but kept his mouth shut.

"Oh my," Rin's grandma said, "Thank you so much! My name's Laurel" She said shaking Faust's hand.

"Rin talks about you all the time and shows the pendant you gave to her off to everyone" Laurel said with a smile.

After that she checked on Zuko's wound, which was fine and told him he just needed to rest from blood loss.

Faust walked out into the hall and pulled at Einree's prensence.

She appeared covered in blood.

"You're so messy" he muttered. She had phased to his call from the battlefield they had left not long ago where she was having her promised feast.

"You'll need to sleep from all this" He told her while she licked herself.

After Einree had eaten a certain amount of blood, she'd have to sleep for two or three days (like a hibernation period).

She nodded and phased away when he told her of a good place to sleep, the western air temple.

The door behind him opened and Rin stepped out.

"So you found your grandmother?" he asked her. "Yep, she lived in the village close by" she told him happily.

"You're a prisoner too?" he questioned her. "No, I get to visit though. They think I was born here and live with some family" she smiled proud of herself.

"Why?" he asked with saddness creeping into his voice.

"Why don't you hate me? Why don't you fear me?" He asked with tears in his eyes.

"Because..." she said looking him in the eyes, "I can't".

"I killed your parents!" he whispered with gritted teeth, "don't you want me dead?".

"No. I know you're not what you make yourself out to be" she said.

He looked at her in confusion.

"That demon shouldn't get the better of you" she told him simply.

"I want THAT thing dead Faust".

---

Faust and the little girl Rin came back into the room along with Mai. What had Faust and Rin talked about?

"Let me go back to my own bed" I asked Faust. "I want to go too" Mai told him and he nodded.

He walked over to me and put his hand on my head, Mai grabbed his shoulder.

Faust turned to Rin and Laurel, "Goodby" he said and we were back in my room with me laying on my bed.

"Will you go and continue our plan?" I asked Faust. He simply nodded and walked out leaving Mai and I alone.

She looked confused.

"I'm tired" I grumbled and rolled over to go to sleep.

"Love you too" She told me.

---

Faust lay on his bed in the Inn he had stayed at before ready to sleep.

He knew when he woke up, from the lack of Einree, he would be a different person.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, sorry for lying about this being a Toph chapter, I just had alot to write so I couldn't fit it in.

Next chapter: Frozen Effigy- Part 2: Einree

Please review if you would be so kind.

thanks for reading!


	6. Frozen Effigy 2: Einree

Part duce of 'Frozen Effigy' and the last chapter.

If you're still reading this I thank you.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Avatar or it's characters.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6

_Frozen Effigy- Part 2: Einree_

"She left! Lets go do stuff Sokka!"

"Well lucky she's halfway across town then" Sokka said to the excited Aang. "I'm kinda hungry. I didn't eat breakfast" Sokka told him, just wanting an excuse to go to some meat diner.

"What about Toph?" Aang said. "What about Toph? She wont tell, besides, she's out and about too" Sokka assured him.

"Okay" Aang agreed and they left the inn.

---

Toph was wandering around in a bad mood. She had met up with Katara a few times and talked with her.

'I'm just wasting everyone's time by coming back here' she thought degectedly.

'Aang needs this time to get ready to fight the firelord but instead he's laying in some inn room'.

Thoughts like this kept coming to her mind until she noticed she was hungry. Luckily there was a meat stand right down the street she was on. When she reached it a familiar presence creeped into her senses and her heart skipped a beat.

"Uh, one sausage thing on a stick please" said a familiar vioce.

"Faust?" Toph asked feeling the chill.

"Toph?" he asked, "Toph Be Fong? I've been looking for you" he said quietly, and with a little less emotion than she would have liked.

"You looking for me? I'VE been looking for YOU for two days! Do you know how hard that is for a blind person?" she joked.

He chuckled at this, which made Toph smile.

"Can I buy you lunch?" he asked her. "You could buy me a live weasel-mole and i'd eat it, i'm starving!" she replied.

"It's the least you could do for making me look for you for two whole days" she added with a sly smirk.

"Oh really? Fair enough I guess" Faust said, giving her arm a pat.

Toph shuddered at the touch, from the chill it left and something else... She had really missed him. It was strange for her.

"So wher did you go" She asked after he had ordered two 'sausage things on sticks'.

He was quiet for a few seconds and stared right into her cloudy unfocused eyes.

"I had things that I had to take care of" he almost whispered. She just shrugged, "I wont ask".

They walked back up the street eating their food in silence.

The streets were busy from the starting of the day with people doing all sorts of things. The sun was high in the sky.

They walked to a fountain in the middle of a square filled with benches. The whole square was empty.

"This is the place where we met before we would go do something isn't it?" Toph asked him, finishing her sausage.

"Yes" he replied, "want to sit?"

Toph sat down and felt Faust sit down next to her. She scooted a little closer to him like she always would before.

It was almost like a ritual of theirs.

"So why did you come back I thought you were traveling the world too?" she asked with her head facing down at the ground.

"I... don't really know, I just really enjoyed this place, I met you here after all" this made hercheeks flush a little so she turned away from him.

"I really missed you" she was growing more red, "you're really fun to hang out with an stuff" she mumbled.

"An stuff?" he questioned with a smile. "Oh shut up you know what I mean!" she wailed giving his arm a playful slap.

They both laughed and listened to the fountains spray behind their bench.

"So when can I meet your friends? I've heard so much about them, but have no faces to mach up the names" he asked.

"Well now you know how I feel!" she joked.

"The blind jokes never get old with you do they?" he mocked, making her go to sslap his arm again. "Shut u-" she exclaimed but stopped when he caught her arm and held it.

Toph could tell by the silence that he was holding her arm looking at her face.

She blushed furiously, 'w-what are you d-doing?" she stuttered.

"Toph... am I too cold to touch?" he asked in a melancholy tone. "No of course not!" she told him truthfully.

Sure he was cold to be around a little bit, but if you got close enough to or actually touched him, it was like touching a normal person.

Faust was just silent but kept ahold of her arm, Toph keeping ahold of her 'embarassing' blush.

Then her heart fluttered when she felt his upper body start to move forward slowly. She moved closer to his face even slower. 'Oh my god!' she was thinking.

But then her perfect moment was ruined.

Waking up and it all being a dream would have been better than what actually did.

"Faust! What are you doing? Do you know who that is?" Toph heard another familiar vioce shout.

Zuko had shown up and ruined her 'almost first kiss'.

She was pissed.

"Zuko! What are you talking about?" Faust asked, making Toph really confused. "You know him?" she asked.

"Somehow I do" Faust muttered sounding really confused.

"So, Einree has more effect on you than I thought If you don't remember me" Zuko said.

"What do you want with him?" Toph spit out at Zuko. "Nothing that concerns you right now filth!" he told her.

"Enough" Faust said, "what do you want?".

All of a sudden a good sized rock hit Zuko in the head, knocking him out.

Faust stared at Toph with a surprised look.

"I didn't do it!" she held up her hands.

"Got him! Toph are you okay?" Aang yelled, running towards them with Sokka.Faust's eyes grew wide at the sight of Aang.

"What are you doing out?" she asked him confused still. "See Sokka? I knew she was going to tell!" Aang said, standing next to Sokka by Toph and Faust.

"She's not going to tell are you Toph?" Sokka asked. "Who's your friend?" Aang asked but gasped in shock, realizing this was his almost killer.

"N-no you don't understand!" Faust backed up holding his hands out in innocence. Aang ignored him and shot him back into the fountain with an air blast.

Toph jumped in front of Aang and Sokka yelled in surprise. "Aang what the hell are you doing!" Toph screamed at him.

"That's the guy that tried to kill me!" Aang stood in his fighting stance with a mix of fear and anger on his face.

"No, that's Faust! He's my friend, like you said!" she kept screaming.

"No Toph," Faust said from the fountain getting up, "he's right. I did try to kill him, but it wasn't by choice" He was still standing in the fountain.

"What?" Toph asked not wanting to believe it.

"Oh no," Faust spat out, doubling over. "Aang what did you do to him?" Toph screamed scared.

Faust was now coughing out blood in large amounts.

"I don't know!" Aang said shocked.

Einree had sensed Faust's danger and phased from deep within the western air temple.

"Fuck" Faust said now on his knees at the edge of the fountain, blood was spilling out onto the pavement.

Toph ran over to him deathly afraid of the hacking and splattering noises.

'Is that blood?!'

"Stay away please! I don't want to kill you" Faust barked at her. She froze. 'Kill me?'

Sokka noticed a creature appear on the roof opposite the square from them.

'Huh?? Did that thing just appear?'

Suddenly all three were knocked down by a cold blast of air.

"Avatar, you must enjoy the thought of dying if you keep coming into my presence" Faust told him, now standing up.

'What?' Aang thought from down on the cement, 'he just said he didn't want to kill us!'.

Toph noticed the difference in Faust's voice, the exagerated emotionlesness.

"It's that thing!" Sokka pointed at the creature on the roof. "What thing?" Toph questioned looking around (a useless effort).

"That animal just appeared on the roof like a ghost and made Faust change!" Sokka told them.

"I won't kill you here though," Faust said to Aang, "I have something else in mind".

He phased behind Toph and grabbed her shoulder, cutting off her bending powers by using Einree's.

"What?!" Toph, Sokka and Aang said at the same time. "How did you-" Aang asked amazed.

"I'll be taking this Avatar Aang" Faust told him.

Before he phased, Toph could hear Sokka shout, "Kill the cat creature!"

---

So they were thinking they could kill Einree? Truth be told, Einree was at a weak point right now from cutting short her hibernation. It could be done.

I had taken the girl, Toph, to a remote part of the city. We landed in an alley, kind of a cliche place to kill someone...

"Faust why are you doing this?" she questioned me in a hurt voice.

"Maybe you should just forget things the 'other me' said" I told her.

She was confused.

"Well, your friend was right about one thing, when Einree arrived I did change" I explained. "But he was wrong about me changing to a different person in Einree's presence, I change from the LACK of her presence".

Toph came to the sad realization that this demon was posessing him. 'Is he going to kill me?'

I created my frost sword while Einree watched from on top of a box. I knew Toph could feel her.

"Ready?" I whispered.

I was about to swing but her words stopped me,

"I love you!" she screamed out, and I let go of her arm for some reason.

She quickly stepped back and punched the air towards Einree.

Einree couldn't react fast enough and was impailed by three earth spikes.

"No!" I screamed, dropping my sword and grabbing my head. "Ahhhhhhhh-ugh!" I coughed out long streams of red.

Einree's body dispersed in shards with a hiss.

"Faust! Faust are you okay?!" Toph ran over to me.

Nothing was coherant anymore as my vision went white and blue, the earth spinning.

Was I dying?

No.

Einree was dead.

---

Swimming. That's what I wanted to do. I was doing it. The element I was denied of all around me.

But... So soft on me.

Why? I couldn't swim! How was I swimming?

I woke up from my nightmare to the fuzzy image of a girl's face. Such a pretty face...

Toph's face, I realized.

"You're awake!" she yelled, her eyes pointed a little to my right.

I just stayed silent. I was covered in my own blood and I felt like a shell. It felt like the core of my brain and my left arm were missing.

That was the way to describe the feeling of the non-existance of Einree.

"We're in some rest house I found" she told me.

"What happened?" I groaned. "The thing that was posessing you, Einree, is dead. I killed it" she said.

I remember almost killing her...

She started talking about how she got me here, but I grabbed her hand. "huh" she grunted, raising her eyebrow.

I tugged her down to me, motioning I needed to tell her something discreetly and she lowered her head.

When she was close I grabbed her chin, she blushed, and I kissed her.

We stayed hat way until we had to breathe. She and I were breathing heavily and she was a bright red.

"Faust..." she muttered, "I thought you were... There was so much blood".

I sat up and pulled her to sit on the bed in my arms. "I was so scared I was going to hurt you" I whispered next to her ear.

She shivered a little and I kissed her neck.

Toph squirmed around and giggled. "Here?" she asked, "what if someone's watching?".

"I don't care" I told her making her giggle again. I loved the sound since she didn't do it much.

She turned and grabbed my face in her hands, "I want you to come with us" she told me.

I didn't know what to say.

She pulled me into a hug, "you don't have to answer now, I just wanted to ask before you disappeared again or something".

"Of course I'll go, I don't have anywhere else to go" I assured her.

She squeezed me harder. I pulled away and she pushed me back onto the bed. "You better not leave me again stupid!" she said with a smile.

"Never" I told her. She got on top of me and connected our lips again. We stayed like this while she tugged on my shirt.

"Are you sure?" I asked. "Wouldn't be donig it if I wasn't" she responded with a smile, so I let her continue. Once she got my shirt off, she ran her sensative fingers over my skin. Bringing her body down, she kissed along my neck down to my chest.

I enjoyed her lip's touch until I was feeling tired of being on bottom, so I Flipped her over and straddled her, now in reverse positions. I copied her actions and removed her shirt, revealing her bound chest.

She arched up when I kissed her stomache below the bindings. "Uhh" she sighed loving the attention. I planned on giving alot to her body.

Rubbing up her right leg, I licked around her naval. She giggled when I lightly brushed up her thigh, this made me want more so I playfully nipped at her skin.

"Hey" she yelped, "you bit me!" I laughed along with her.

She reached up and tugged on my pants, "these next, I want to be able to feel more skin" so I gladly tore off my pants and dropped them off the bed.

Her hands instantly went to my hips and slowly went down my undergarments and to the inside of my thighs.

"Can I?" she asked shyly. I tapped her hand once and she pulled them down.

Reaching forward, she grabbed my erection tentativly and moved her hand around. I groaned in appreciation so she started to move faster.

Quickening the pace, now on one hand and her knees, she smiled at my groans.

I reached behind her and pulled on the knot that held her chest bindings, the bandage-like wrap falling away to the bed.

Being a younger girl, she didn't have big breasts, they were actually quite small, but I loved them. She backed up and blushed at my stare. She was so shy in bed, completely the opposite of her normally, I decided to take advantage of this and rub her left breast. She gave a cute squeak of surprise and moaned when I tugged gently.

I pinned her against the wall behind the bed and put my mouth to her breast, getting a louder moan out of her.

She pushed my head away and put her hand back where it was before.

She bent down and kissed my erection, which sent chills through me. Opening her mouth she took me in slowly then back out. The feeling of her wet and warm mouth around me made me grab into her hair and push forward with a loud moan.

The next time, she slid the whole thing in and sped up. "Yes" I muttered gripping her hair. After more of this I warned her that I was close to my limit. She took her mouth off and went back to stroking.

I grunted a few times and gripped the top of her head as she brought her light skinned chest forward. The sticky fluid spurted onto her breasts running down to her stomache.

She used her index finger to wipe some up and put it in her mouth.

"Salty" she said with a smile.

I wanted her so bad from her sitting on her legs with her finger in her mouth and my excretes on her chest. While she had been working, I had let her hair down and it was down her back.

She looked beautiful.

"You still have clothes on" I reminded her. "Oh I do? Well, You'll have to fix that to get what you want" she said seductivly.

I smiled and pinned her again to pull off her shorts. Just panties on under these. Blue ones, very nice.

I rubbed her groin and she bucked up with a whimper.

"Mmm, like that?" I teased her, pulling my hand away. "Yes, keep going dammit!" she bucked again with her eyes closed tight.

I pulled the panties down gently to reveal her fully naked body. I admired this for a moment then went back to massaging her core. The heat coming from her was amazing. So were the sounds she was making, I was hard again already.

I slid a finger in, which made her shake and moan louder. "Yes! deeper" she commanded.

"What?" I teased her again. "Oh for the love of!" she said frustrated.

I chuckled and continued.

I got another finger in and found that this was the most I could. The sticky wetness that covered my hand was flowing out constantly. Even more started gushing out when her insides pulled at my fingers and she started thrashing around yelling.

When she stopped moving and just layed there breathing hard, I removed my hand.

"I'm ready" she whispered.

I pulled her up and into position bent over in front of me, still breathing hard.

I'd have to say her best feature was her behind. I gave it a light slap to make her yelp again before positioning myself at her entrance. "Ready?" I asked her knowing this would hurt her a little.

"Yeah" she said gripping the sheets.

I slid in extremely slow, enjoying the feeling while she started to cringe. "Keep going" she muttered. God I didn''t want to hurt her, but I pushed forward.

After doing this a few more times, she began moaning instead of cringing. She brought back her hips to meet me as I picked up pace. "Oh, don't stop!" she moaned, as if I would...

The feeling of her tightness was so good and warm. I was slamming my hips into her making a loud noise. She kept screaming out "yes!" over and over which made me push harder than ever.

"Spank me!" she yelled out and I gladly obliged. A few times actually, getting a good gasp from her each time.

"Kugh!" I grunted, "I'm coming". She worked herself harder toward her climax.

"Shit!" she said squeezing me with her insides.

Her arms were shaking, so I held her up by her sides. "I am too!" she moaned.

I felt my release deep into her warm insides. She whimpered in her climax also.

After a few minutes, we both colapsed on the bed out of breath.

She reached over and kissed my cheek as I covered us up. "I love you" she told me.

"I love you too" I said.

We layed together like that until I fell asleep.

---

"wake up" called out a sweetly familiar voice, "come on frosty, wake up!" Toph called out.

"Frosty?" I asked opening my eyes. "Oh yeah, don't think you aren't getting out of a nickname" she told me. "Come on we need to go find Aang, Sokka and Katara now" she threw my pile of clothes on me.

She was already dressed.

"I suppose you can't teleport anymore can you?"

I shook my head and began to dress. "How long did I sleep?" I asked.

"About an hour" she told me and we left our room.

Upon paying the owner, we left out to the street.

So I was going to help the Avatar save the world...

Interesting how things turned out.

I hoped Zuko was okay.

Taking Toph's hand in my own, we walked together looking for Aang.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Story's over, aw man...

it was fun writting it though.

Faust goes on to assist Aang in the day of the eclipse.

goodbye, Thanks for reading!


End file.
